User talk:TyA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rainear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainear (Talk) 04:01, August 24, 2010 Help I would like to take off all the Comments on the bottom the the pages and I would like to know how to stop the page going to an error like when I edit it goes to an edit spot please and thanks for helping already Rainear be as silent as rain I think the edit thing got fixed but at the bottom of the page it says Comments, how do I get rid of that And how do you make other members Admins? Rainear be as silent as rain One last question, would you like to be an Admin? Rainear be as silent as rain Yes...in a way. It is realated to the Warriors Books by Erin Hunter but this is going too be the Ultimte Fanon site like I posted on the front page you can post fanon art, fanon videos, fanon characters, fanon clans, and fanon stories. I know alot of fanon, and there is only small restritions to what you can and can't post so I would be glad if you looked around a bit (and decide to become an Admin, because I do need alot of help still) Rainear be as silent as rain Sorry (I tend to say sorry alot XD) but how do I hide it? (Thanks for the code it worked :D) Rainear be as silent as rain No it isn't thanks :D your really good at this. (You should make a page for starting a story or adding a character for yourself or join in at project Character art or help with the Contests for Character Line art or something to amke yourself a page to yourself on the wiki :D ) Rainear be as silent as rain No I mean Like make your own character and stuff GTG (Got to go) time for me to pass out XD be back on the Wiki tomorow. Bye!! :D Rainear be as silent as rain Could you help with project charcter art/contests please Rainear be as silent as rain 16:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you help making blanks, I've already have 4 warrior blanks but I need help with the rest Rainear be as silent as rain 16:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) New logo See User_talk:Rainear#New_logo. --Fandyllic 10:34 PM PST 23 Aug 2010 No I asked her to make it :D. By the way how do I change the Picture via left-top corner? Rainear be as silent as rain :"Him"... Fandyllic is a him... ;-) :I thought your wiki theme was greenish... did it change? --Fandyllic 8:58 AM PST 24 Aug 2010 Template The Charcat Template won't work it should look like this Template:Charcat but instead it looks like this Template: Charcat, could you help me and Danalex with this, and yes it's copyrighted but I have asked one of the admins for permision Rainear be as silent as rain 16:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ? I'm having trouble with uploading Images. It says- Internal error Could not create directory "public/archive/e/ed". Can you help me out with this or tell me why this happens? Rainear be as silent as rain 03:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ? I'm having trouble with uploading Images. It says- Internal error Could not create directory "public/archive/e/ed". Can you help me out with this or tell me why this happens? Rainear be as silent as rain 03:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No thats not it because I can upload Images on other sites (I know because I'm on multiple Project:Character Art) Rainear be as silent as rain 03:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC)